Confrontro
by GeminiAthena
Summary: Há alguns anos Saga, dominado por sua face maligna, assassinou o Grande Mestre e usurpou seu posto, era uma tipica manhã para o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que tomado pela culpa mais uma vez confrontava sua segunda metade.


Fic baseada na música Sad But True da banda Mettalica, sempre vi essa música como uma espécie de discussão entre duas partes de um mesmo personagem, e já fazia algum tempo que queria fazer algo baseado nessa música seguindo essa temática, como também queria escrever algo envolvendo Saint Seiya resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade e escrever uma fic estreando meu geminiano favorito.

Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O Sol já havia nascido a alum tempo, porém ele estava acordado há muito, já que fazia anos que não sabia o que era uma noite de sono tranquila, afinal quando não eram os pesadelos o que lhe assombrava era "ele" que vinha para lhe atormentar fosse dia ou noite. Mesmo assim aquilo não era tudo que lhe tirava o sono, já que mal conseguia dormir corroído pelo remorso que carregava devido aos pecados que cometera, desde ter condenado seu irmão à morte até usurpar o posto do Grande Mestre e todo mal que causara desde então. Assim passava vária noites em claro até desabar de cansaço apenas para ser acordado por seus pesadelos.

Foi assim, perdido em pensamentos, que se virou para olhar o próprio reflexo no espelho, já vestia os trajes do Grande Mestre faltando apenas o elmo e a máscara que costumava usar, ambos repousavam a seu lado em uma pequena mesa de canto. Saga tentava em vão encontrar algum consolo na imagem que via diante de si, buscava evocar qualquer lembrança boa que havia compartilhado com Kanon, que era tão parecido consigo quanto a imagem no espelho, fechou os olhos tentando se focar nas memórias porém tudo que via em sua mente era aquela cena se repetindo infinitamente.

O dia que condenara Kanon, seu próprio irmão, a morte, quando o prendeu no Cabo Sunion por tramar a morte do Grande Mestre e da jovem Athena* que acabara de reencarnar, sentiu lágrimas começarem a cair, nunca conseguiria esquecer.

Ainda se lembrava que mesmo depois disso tentou, em vão, seguir em frente, continuar com seus deveres, mas como ele poderia continuar sendo um cavaleiro de ouro, como podia continuar olhando nos olhos daqueles que acreditavam nele, naqueles que lhe viam quase como um deus, como? Se havia cometido algo tão vil quanto condenar seu próprio irmão gêmeo, seu último parente no mundo, para uma morte tão cruel?

Foi assim que começou sua insônia, não conseguia dormir por causa da culpa e então passava toda a noite orando para Athena ou qualquer outro ser divino que poderia ouvir seu apelo, orando para Kanon ser perdoado, para que ele pudesse volta para casa. Passou dez dias dessa forma, até que não pode mais sentir o cosmo de Kanon.

Mesmo assim tentou ainda manter as aparências por algum tempo, mas foi impossível, não apenas pela culpa ou cansaço, mas também por "ele", Saga não se lembrava bem quando sua voz surgiu dentro de sua mente, porém desde que havia prendido Kanon no Cabo Sunion a voz se tornara cada vez mais forte.

Lhe torturando a todo momento, dizia que Kanon não seria perdoado, que morreria afogado no Cabo Sunion, jamais voltaria e que isso era sua culpa, que se não tivesse aplicado aquela punição seu irmão ainda estaria vivo.

Permaneceu isolado até que finalmente reuniu coragem suficiente para retornar a prisão onde vira Kanon pela última vez, iria ao menos dar um enterro decente a seu irmão, ao chegar lá encontrou apenas a cela vazia sem qualquer sinal de que Kanon sequer havia estado ali.

Quando se viu novamente em casa sentia que já não mais possuia força para continuar, a ultima coisa que se lembrava daquele dia foi de ouvir "ele" dizendo que devia ao menos cumprir a última vontade de seu irmão, quando se deu por si novamente estava nos aposentos do Grande Mestre diante daquele mesmo espelho usando os robes ensanguentados do mesmo.

– _Chorando pelo passado novamente Saga?_

Sua linha de raciocínio foi bruscamente interrompida pela voz em sua mente, inconscientemente cerrou seu punho com força, era sempre assim, quando pensava que teria um momento de paz aquele "demônio" que vivia em si mesmo vinha lhe atormentar.

\- Cale-se, parasita miserável.

Exclamou com toda força que conseguiu reunir, porém em um tom de voz tão baixo que parecia um sussurro, não queria que algum servo ouvisse lutando consigo mesmo e terminasse morto por suas próprias mãos, outra vez.

 _\- Saga... quantas vezes ainda vamos discutir isso? Sou parte de você goste disso ou não._

\- Você não faz parte de mim.

 _\- Quanto tempo vai continuar negando?_

\- Até que você desapareça completamente da minha mente.

 _\- Sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele mereceram o que fizemos com eles._

\- Quieto.

Disse dessa vez um pouco mais alto, sabia exatamente onde aquilo iria chegar, afinal era sempre o mesmo argumento, cansado Saga tapou os ouvidos com as mãos a fim de evitar ouvir tudo novamente.

 _\- Já se esqueceu que Kanon morreu por culpa deles?_

As lágrimas agora caiam com mais força enquanto ele continuava tentando abafar aquela voz.

 _\- Já esqueceu que foi o próprio Grande Mestre que decidiu que Kanon deveria viver escondido como nada além de uma sombra?_

Saga sentiu seus joelhos tremerem e teve dificuldade em se manter em pé.

 _\- Ou então esqueceu que Aioros era tão "perfeito" que apesar de todos seus sacrifícios em nome da "justiça" ele foi escolhido?_

Fechou seus olhos com mais força, continuava cobrindo o ouvidos e a chorar, agora estava anda mais difícil se manter em pé, queria responder, escorraçar aquele parasita que sempre lhe atormentava, mas já não tinha mais forças para tal.

 _\- Ou será que realmente acha que uma deusa que mal pode salvar uma única vida poderia proteger toda a humanidade?_

Praticamente caiu sentado no chão dos aposentos do Grande Mestre diante do espelho chorando e resmungando algo inteligível, naquele momento nem ao menos conseguia se manter de pé.

\- _Saga você se lembra por que estamos aqui? Por que nós fizemos tudo? Foi por ele lembra? Para que ele pudesse descansar em paz._

Ainda chorava copiosamente, porém agora Saga se levantava lentamente enquanto abria seus olhos, não que quisesse ou tivesse forças para isso, suspirou enquanto voltava a olhar o espelho a contra gosto, não seria a primeira nem a última vez que fazia algo contra sua vontade.

- _Lembre-se que se o tolo do Grande Meste anterior tivesse nos escolhido Kanon ainda estaria vivo e talvez nem ao menos tivesse que continuar vivendo escondido._

Continuava a olhar o próprio reflexo, dessa vez porém não via a si mesmo, diante de si estava "ele", quase tão parecido consigo quanto Kanon porém ainda diferente, tinha o mesmo rosto de Saga porém seus olhos eram avermelhados e seus cabelos eram acinzentados, trazia em seu rosto um sorriso sádico contrastando com a expressão marcada de dor do homem diante do espelho.

\- Você não faz parte de mim, não passa de um parasita que não pode fazer nada por conta própria.

Uma risada fria e cruel ecou em sua mente ao ouvir aquelas palavras que Saga praticamente cuspiu usando toda força de vontade que conseguiu reunir, embora em voz baixa para não chamar atenção, agora voltara a cerrar os punhos.

\- _Quanto tempo vai continuar negando a verdade?_

\- Silêncio.

Ainda conseguia manter sua voz baixa, porém se sentia cada vez mais furioso com aquele ser dentro de si.

 _\- Agora vai me dizer que ficou satisfeito quando foi decidido que Kanon deveria viver como uma sombra para o resto de sua vida?_

\- Cale-se.

Praticamente rosnou para evitar fazer muito alto e ser ouvido.

- _Ou então que ficou feliz quando Aioros foi o escolhido quando você era o mais capacitado para a função do que ele?_

\- Fique Quieto.

Disse mais alto dessa vez.

\- _Ou que não sentiu nada quando a deusa a quem dedicou toda sua vida, a mesma deusa pela qual sacrificou tudo, simplesmente ignorou todas as noites que passou em claro orando para que Kanon fosse perdoado e pudesse retornar para casa?_

\- Cale-se agora!

Exclamou dessa vez mais alto do que gostaria, naquele instante se sentia tão furioso que nem ao menos pensou nas consequências de seus atos, logo sentiu suas mão cobrindo seus lábios de forma quase involuntária.

\- _Shhh, não queremos que ninguém interrompa nossa pequena discussão e sofra um acidente não é mesmo?_

\- Mestre? Está tudo bem com o senhor?

Ouviu um servo do lado de fora do cômodo, provavelmente estava preocupado com o Grande Mestre estar por algum motivo desconhecido gritando sozinho novamente.

\- Sim, estou bem não precisa se preocupar.

Disse em voz alta e usando o tom de voz mais firme que conseguiu, a última coisa que queria nesse momento era que um servo preocupado entrasse e o visse naquela situação, pois se acontecesse seria fatal para o mesmo, se manteve em silêncio esperando que o servo de afastasse, "ele" por outro lado não esperou e tornou a provocá-lo.

\- _Lembre-se Saga, tudo que fizemos foi por Kanon, estamos apenas cumprindo seu último desejo para que ele possa encontrar alguma paz no no outro lado._

O sorriso estampado no rosto da figura do espelho apenas se alargou, fazendo Saga tremer de ódio.

\- Cale-se seu miserável, você não faz parte de mim nem agora nem nunca não passa de um parasita que por não possuir um corpo próprio usa o corpo de outra pessoa para seus objetivos maléficos.

Dito isso Saga desferiu um soco na imagem no espelho diante de si, atingindo o mesmo fazendo se despedaçar no chão do cômodo e ferindo seu punho no processo, nesse momento ouviu uma risada fria e cruel que lhe era muito conhecida com extrema clareza ecoar pelo cômodo.

\- Quando vai perceber que é inútil tentar me atacar dessa maneira? Quando vai finalmente admitir que eu e você somos apenas um Saga?

Ouviu "ele" dizer dessa vez em voz alta enquanto fazia um curativo em sua mão ferida para então pegar a máscara e o elmo que ainda repousavam a seu lado, deixava aqueles aposentos mais uma vez seguindo para o enorme salão dedicado ao Mestre do Santuário, apesar de não mais estar olhando a sim mesmo no espelho sabia exatamente como estava, seus cabelos não mais estavam azulados mas ostentavam um tom de cinza, seus olhos traziam uma tonalidade avermelhada, Saga já não mais estava no controle de suas ações, mais uma vez era forçado a permanecer como um observador silencioso dos crimes que sua outra face cometia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

*Embora tanto Atena quanto Athena sejam formas corretas de se escrever o nome da deusa eu pessoalmente prefiro escrever Athena.

Minha ideia era representar tanto Saga quanto a música que usei como inspiração espero ter feito um trabalho satisfatório, os argumentos utilizados pelo Saga maligno foram escolhidos para representar tanto o conflito de Saga quanto a música em questão.

Também postei a História no Nyah! Fanfiction.


End file.
